1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developing toner, an electrostatic charge image developer, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
A method of visualizing image information through an electrostatic charge image, such as electrophotography, is now being used in a variety of fields. In electrophotography, an electrostatic charge image is formed on a photoreceptor through charging and exposure (forming the electrostatic charge image), the electrostatic charge image is developed using a developer including a toner, and visualized through transferring and fixing.